It is known that wireless bidirectional sensors, for example, sensing devices that operate using the ZigBee protocol and/or are based on the IEEE 802.15.4 standard, must pair with a wireless network before operating on and within that network. For example, a virgin sensing device must join an access point's network before communicating via and operating on the access point's network.
In known systems and methods for pairing and joining a network, a sensing device must scan wireless communication channels to locate an access point's working channel. For example, in some situations, the sensing device must scan all possible working channels before locating the access point's working channel. This can be a time and battery power consuming process because a scan of each working channel can last as long as several hundred milliseconds, and some networks can include as many as sixteen working channels. Indeed, when a plurality of scanning devices are joining a network, the time spent for each of the plurality of scanning devices to scan the working channels of the network can be significant.
After the working channel is located, the sensing device must tune to the working channel and exchange a security key with the access point and/or a control panel of the network. This can be a cyber-security risk because a sniffer, intruder, or other unauthorized device or entity can eavesdrop on the working channel and obtain the security key in an unauthorized manner.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for an improved system and method of pairing wireless sensors with an access point control panel.